1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip magazine for use in feeding rounds of ammunition to a firearm and more particularly pertains to the sequential feeding of a plurality of rounds of ammunition to the chamber of a rifle in a most efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clips for rifles and pistols of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, clips for rifles and pistols of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of feeding rounds sequentially to the chamber of a firearm are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,654 a rifle magazine having transversely acting spring means therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,944 discloses a rifle with detachable magazine and latch therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,114 discloses a rifle magazine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,535 discloses a rifle adaptor assembly magazine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,364 discloses a rifle cartridge magazine.
In this respect, the clip magazine for use in feeding rounds of ammunition to a firearm according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of the sequential feeding of a plurality of rounds of ammunition to the chamber of a rifle in a most efficient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved clip magazine for use in feeding rounds of ammunition to a firearm which can be used for the sequential feeding of a plurality of rounds of ammunition to the chamber of a rifle in a most efficient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.